


No More Denial

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b2-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty drabble from the end of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Denial

It's a complete reassessment.  
Rebellious teen becomes heroic fighter.  
Sulky silence becomes necessary secrecy.  
Lack of direction becomes mystical destiny.  
Psycho boyfriend becomes psycho vampire boyfriend, which... doesn't really help.

Every memory must be reconsidered.  
_What about the time when... oh, just a demon attack?_  
Apparently, her daughter has not been sneaking out to wild parties, experimenting with drugs, or joining a gang.  
She's just been saving the world.

Re-evaluating yet another event from the last two years, Joyce closes her eyes and longs for the days when she thought her daughter was only burning down buildings for the attention.


End file.
